


i hear symphonies in my head

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: If he wants to take it out on her body, he’s more than welcome to do so.





	i hear symphonies in my head

Rick has her pants pulled down to her ankles before she even has the chance to say hello.

She’s only ever seen him like this a handful of times, and knows the stress of being leader of Alexandria must be getting to him, that the looming threat of Negan’s ever growing presence is causing him to lash out.

If he wants to take it out on her body, he’s more than welcome to do so.

Rick grabs Beth by the shoulders before pushing her across the table, her underwear covered backside splayed for him to see.

She finds herself groaning aloud as his hands begin to trace patterns along the flesh of her thighs, marking her with his fingertips. Eventually his hand finds her underwear and he pulls the loose red material to the side.

“So fuckin’ pretty,” he mumbles, admiring her exposed pussy. Beth shivers in anticipation. “And already wet for me, I see.”

The blonde nods, biting at her lower lip in arousal. “Always wet for you, Rick,” she tells him sincerely.

He nods before slapping her ass cheek. “Good girl.” And then he kneels before her, leaning forward, and he licks a quick strip right up the center of her pussy.

Beth presses her ass outwards, moaning in approval.

He pulls back, biting slightly at her right cheek before his mouth continues to lick and suck her pussy.

She arches her back, doing her best to give him access to everything she has to offer. Beth can feel his hands as they dig into her hips, can feel the way his fingernails cut into the skin there, and shakes in anticipation at the thought of him drawing blood from her.

Rick’s mouth works like magic, causing Beth to groan and moan, shiver and beg wordlessly for more and more. She grasps at her breasts as he continues to make love to her pussy with his mouth.

He finds her clit and sucks, which causes yet another deep moan to escape her parted lips, before he pulls back and replaces his mouth with his fingers.

“You like that, girl? You like the way my tongue feels when it licks your pussy?”

Beth nods, licking her lips. “Yes sir,” she responds in earnest, enjoying the newfound feeling of his fingers as they rub her swollen pussy. Her wetness drips, coating his fingers.

“Good,” Rick nods. “And how about these fingers? Do you want me to put a finger inside of you, stretch you raw?”

This time the blonde nods wordlessly and receives another slap to the ass in response.

“Tell me out loud, baby. Let me know what you need. I wanna hear you.” Rick practically purrs out.

Beth nods once more, panting. “I wanna feel your fingers inside of me, Rick,” she groans. “Fuck me with your fingers.”

Still holding her panties aside, he inserts his pointer finger first, slow and steady. Beth’s tight heat clamps around the digit and she shivers, arching back yet again. Next, he follows with his middle finger, pushing into her as far as he can.

“So tight,” he offers, shaking his head. He begins to thrust in earnest, no time for pleasantries, and soon enough she’s a mess before him.

Beth rests against the table, her ass sticking out and Rick’s fingers buried to the hilt inside of her as she cums around the digits.

Her pussy clams continuously of its own free will, milking every last feeling Rick has to offer her.

Eventually he pulls out, only when she stops moving, and Rick sticks the fingers into his mouth, sucking the wetness up.

“On your knees.” He growls eagerly.

Beth does as told, turning and dropping to her knees. She doesn’t give a damn if they ache later.

She reaches forward and undoes his belt before pulling it through the loops and tossing it aside. Next she undoes his button and zipper before pulling them down and around his ankles. They pool there while his erection juts out proudly, tenting his boxers.

Beth licks at her lips, admiring him standing before her, before she pulls at his underwear and takes those off, too.

Rick’s cock now stands before her, erect with precum coating the tip. She doesn’t take another second before grabbing him in her hands. He hisses at the contact, tilting his head back while she strokes him.

She spits into her right hand, returning it to his cock. The added wetness helps to jerk him off, and soon Beth picks up a solid rhythm, continuing to stroke him in fast succession.

He groans from his position above her, his head now looking down and making eye contact with Beth. There’s a lust in her eyes that let’s him know she’s ready to be fucked.

Rick pulls her hand off quickly. “Open that mouth of yours.”

She does as told and he slaps the tip of his cock against her tongue. Beth swipes a lick at the tip before sucking him into her mouth. She rolls her tongue across his cock, causing him to shudder.

“Like this?” She asks, although she knows she’s doing it just right.

His hands find the back of her head and he pulls her closer, forcing his cock further down her throat.

Beth gags slightly and sputter, but keeps sucking.

Eventually the pressure becomes too much for Rick and he pulls her off of him. “Stomach against the table,” he commands. She follows as directed.

Rick grabs her right leg, pinning it against the tabletop. Spitting into his palm, he coats her pussy with his spit before replacing his hand with the tip of his dick. He swirls the head briefly around her entrance before pushing inside to the hilt.

Beth moans wantonly beneath him, her head resting against the table as he fucks her.

He thrusts hard, powerfully; this isn’t making love, not right now. It’s pure fucking, and Rick is fucking her good.

“Take my cock, baby.” He groans, shoving her even more tightly against the table.

Beth gives as much as she takes, pushing back onto his cock every upward thrust he gives her. Soon his hands grasp at her hips, holding her even more tightly than before, and he fucks her as fast as he can until he cums deep inside of her.

She can feel him when he does, her pussy clenching around him.

When Rick pulls out, a dribble of his cum falls from her pussy. He swipes at it with his finger and feeds it to her. Beth sucks the digit clean.

He then drops to his knees, admiring her spent pink pussy momentarily before reaching forward to lick and suck at the sweet spot.

Beth moans and groans before him, she shivers and shakes and takes everything he offers to her. Soon enough his fingers enter her once more, and he pumps in time with his licks until eventually she can’t stand the pleasure any longer.

The blonde orgasms with a slight scream, biting her lower lip as she twitches and shudders against Rick’s lips.

Once she becomes too sensitive he pulls away, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

Beth sighs deeply, very sated by their previous actions.

“You feel better yet?” She asks, a slight smirk gracing her lips.

Rick matches her smirk with one of his own before nodding and swatting at her ass cheek one last time. She squeals with laughter. “For now. But there’s always tomorrow.”

Beth finds herself hoping so.


End file.
